


The Storm

by chaoticlogic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: Sometimes fighting the world is just too much. That's why you're so happy to have Diego in your life.Diego Hargreeves x Plus sized Reader





	The Storm

Your anxiety is kind of like a storm. 

The conditions have to be just right, and when they are you can’t help what happens. 

Most people when they think of anxiety attacks they think of hyperventilating or a rocking motions. 

Your attacks were much quieter. 

So quiet in fact that it took much longer for you to identify them, and even to this day they will sneak up on you and pounce. 

Your new found relationship with one, Diego Hargreeves, brought you an onslaught of new and strange feelings. Some of these feelings are good and some of them are well...bad. 

Never in your life has one person made you feel so whole and wonderful while simultaneously scaring the living daylights out of you. Mostly because you keep waiting for the day that he finds a more attractive woman. And just like that, all the time you’ve spent building yourself up and kicking down doors full of self consciousness and crushing thoughts of negativity is gone. 

All it took was the look of one of those women looking at your man to do it. 

Normally it wouldn’t bother you, but you were hormonal and exhausted. You’ve had the worst week at work and the world just seemed like a lot. It was everything today, too loud, too rough, too exhausting, but Diego wanted you to go to dinner with him. He had been excited because he’d gotten tickets to the play you wanted to see and even though it’s not really his thing, he sat through it just for you. Then he took you to this very nice restaurant with the best food and ordered a bottle of wine. You should be happy. 

However…

She wouldn’t stop looking at him. 

The waitress was thin and beautiful. No doubt an aspiring actress or model and you hated her. Well you didn’t hate her until you noticed the way she would bend over to show off her cleavage, or the way that she would ignore you in favor of him. Even when you spoke directly to her she would send you the fakest possible smile and practically brush you off. She was giggly and the last straw had been when she had the audacity to actually touch him. She fucking touched him. 

You should have better control…

No. 

You do have better control…much better than her...just not today. 

You can feel your thoughts racing and you close your eyes trying to calm them. They are stuck though on a single solitary thought. 

‘He’s going to leave me for her.’

Of course you have no reason to think this! 

He just went out of his way to give you an amazing night and he had been sending you lustful looks all night and you knew what he kept thinking about. 

“Baby… You okay?” the question is almost a whisper.

He knows what’s happening.

“Yeah…”

“You want to go?”

You feel your voice catch on your tears and all you can do is nod. 

“Okay, how about you go wait in the car and I’ll be there after I’ve taken care of the check.”

You keep your head down not wanting him to see the tears threatening to fall. You can feel your breathing getting labored as you attempt to crush down the tears. The hostess wishes you goodnight as you walk past her and you just wave your hand to show you heard. 

It’s a few minutes before Diego is knocking on the window to be let it. He sets down a small box and pulls you into a hug and you feel yourself break. 

“What happened baby?”

“I don’t even know…” you whisper forlornly, “I was enjoying myself… I loved the play and the restaurant was amazing…. I just…”

“What?”

“I didn’t like the way she kept looking at you…” you mutter in embarrassment. 

“Who?”

“The waitress…”

“So? You never let that kind of stuff bother you...why tonight? You know I only have eyes for you beautiful.”

“I don’t know…” you say as you pull back, “I just kept thinking that you were going to leave me for her and it wouldn’t stop. I couldn’t make my head shut up and it just seemed to keep getting louder.”

He puts his hand on your arm to keep you grounded. 

“You know I didn’t even notice her… I was too busy looking at you.”

You look up at him while trying to fight your smile, “You’re such a cheese.”

“I’m your cheese and you love it.”

“I do love it…” you say softly as you lean in to kiss him. The soft kiss quickly becomes heated and deep as Diego wraps an arm around your waist to pull you towards him his other hand coming up to cup your face. You sigh in contentment as you pull back for air before your hands find his dress shirt and pull him back in for another fiery kiss. 

“Someone is feeling better.”

“Kissing you quiets my head.”

“Well… let’s go home and I’ll put any and all thoughts that I would ever leave you to bed.”

“That sounds amazing,” you murmur your voice breathy.

“Also, I got us dessert.”

“You are a perfect Diego Hargreeves, absolutely perfect!”

“I was hoping you would say that Beautiful, because I think after we have dessert we should have dessert.”

“Oh?”

“Oh yeah… I’ve got a craving that cake won’t even touch,” he growls out before he lays his hand on your thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

You have no idea how you got lucky enough to have this man, but you are happy you do.


End file.
